Every Tear Drop is a Waterfall
by firecracker1990
Summary: Emily Thorne has lost everyone she loved in her life, her mother, father, Sammy, and now Jack. With her plan to avenge her father's murder coming apart at the seams, she pulls it back together in the only way she knows how. With Daniel Grayson back on her arm, Emily sets out on her mission yet again. The Hampton's surely aren't prepared for what she has in store this time summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I just am really unhappy with how the season ended, yet totally excited there's going to be a season 2! So... this is is just overview.**

* * *

The day of the wedding. Emily took a deep breath, glancing in the mirror and seeing Nolan watching her.

"Ems are you sure you can go through with this?" She nodded, her eyes watering slightly.

"I vowed to avenge my father… I have to do this" He shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at herself in the mirror.

"This is the rest of your life Emily… what if you don't get revenge? What if you lose your whole life, trying but never succeeding?" She shook her head, fixing her makeup slowly.

"Trust me Nolan… Today is just the first real step."

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? A good start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! So just to cover a few background things, Victoria never went to Washington and her plane never explode, which means Charlotte didn't OD on pills and things between Victoria and Conrad are still super tense. I hope you like this... I'm still not sure where I'm going yet... but I hope it's somewhere good :)**

* * *

_A few months earlier:_

"Jack!" Emily walked into the Stowaway, smiling as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Em" She gave him a small smile, looking down at the collar in her hand.

"I found Sammy's collar… I thought I should return it to you." She handed it to him and he nodded, looking conflicted.

"Thanks but uh… this actually belongs to Amanda." Emily raised an eyebrow, studying him.

"Amanda?" He nodded, glancing up as she strolled out from the back.

"Yes. After all Sammy was my dog. Jack told me what you did, since it couldn't be me… I'm glad it was you." She took the collar, possessively wrapping an arm around Jack.

"We're having a baby Emily." She nodded, her eyes watering.

"That's great… um I really just wanted to return that… congratulations."

"I'll walk you to your car!" Jack took a step forward but Emily shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"Don't." Her plan had backfired, she had just broken up with the key to her revenge, and now she lost her future with Jack. She slowly walked up the stairs to her beach house, looking towards the Grayson mansion. She noticed someone on the balcony watching her. Victoria had gone away, which would mean it had to be Daniel. She felt her eyes watering at the thought of losing Jack and brought a hand to her mouth, running inside crying.

She sat quietly, curled up on the sofa for a few minutes before she knew what she had to do. She stood up slowly, pulling on her jacket and walking up to the Grayson mansion. She knocked lightly on the door and it swung open, Conrad staring at her.

"Emily?" She gave him a weak smile, her eyes watering.

"Is Daniel here?" He nodded, taking a step back and letting her in. He held a scotch in his hand, swirling it as she stumbled in.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life… I need to see Daniel." He nodded, giving her a small smile and noticing her bare ring finger.

"I heard." She shifted nervously, wiping away her tears.

"Please… can you tell him I'm here?" He nodded, staring at her for a few long moments before going to find him.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke out harshly and she turned, her lip quivering as she tried to muster up the courage to start groveling.

"What's wrong?" He walked down the stairs quickly and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and shutting his eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" She said it more to herself than him, but it worked none the less.

"Emily what's going on with you?" She squeezed her eyes tightly for a moment before pulling back, wiping her tears quickly.

"I'm scared and I feel like there's so much pressure on me to fit in with your family… all I want is you Daniel… and I've made the biggest mistake of my life by telling you I didn't." He studied her, his eyes watering as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you'll take me back? We can still get married?" She nodded, kissing him roughly.

"I don't deserve you." He sighed, pulling her tightly against his chest. She opened her eyes for a moment, noticing Conrad studying her from the study.

"Here… I love you." He pulled out her ring, slipping it on slowly and she pulled him down to kiss her again.

"I love you too." He grinned, sighing happily.

"Wait right here… I'll grab my jacket and then we can go back to your place!" Conrad took a step forward, studying her.

"You love him?" She nodded, laughing as she wiped her tears again.

"I do." She sensed his suspicion as Daniel came running down the stairs.

"Great! Let's go." She put her hand in his, giving Conrad a small smile as she put her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"So for the wedding… we wanted small right?" Emily smiled at Daniel, shrugging and putting her head on his shoulder.

"No… I'm sorry about my last outburst, we need something to help launch the family back into good light right?" He sighed, rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"Thank you." She nodded, giving Ashley a small smile.

"I'm ready for this now." Ashley nodded, surprised by Emily's sudden change of heart after she caught her kissing Jack.

"Okay… so here's what I'm thinking…"

After spending months planning the wedding, it was finally time for it to arrive. Spring was in the air and so was love… or so it seemed to everyone else.

Emily smiled at Ashley who quickly agreed to be a bridesmaid, as well as Charlotte. Daniel had his father as his best man and his mother was furious about the whole thing, throwing a tantrum when she found out they were back together.

"A word dear?" Victoria knocked on the door, smiling at the bridesmaids.

"Excuse us please." They left quietly and Victoria sat down, studying Emily.

"I'm sorry." Emily spoke quickly and Victoria raised an eyebrow, seeming surprised.

"For what? Tearing my family apart?" Emily looked down slowly, playing with her engagement ring.

"Actually… yes." Victoria studied her, confused by her confession.

"What?" Emily nodded, looking up at her.

"You and Daniel used to be so close… and I pulled him away from you. I'm so sorry... all I wanted was your approval… and I thought if you saw how close Daniel and I were… you'd give it to me." Victoria studied her silently, wondering what she was up to.

"I uh… I was thinking, maybe we could buy that little beach house next to you… that way we'd stay close." Victoria stiffened slightly, studying her.

"You don't want to run off to the city?" Emily shook her head, smiling slightly.

"I did… but I never had a family growing up… your family has become the most important thing to me… I want to be close to you all." Emily gave a sweet smile; her words were truer than Victoria would ever know.

"I think that would be nice." Victoria had gone there, fully prepared to make this girl leave crying, but she couldn't now, she realized Daniel would hate her for it. She stood to go and Emily paused, turning around.

"Victoria?" She stopped, studying her again.

"Yes?" Emily gave a sheepish grin, her cheeks flushing.

"I uh… I don't have anything blue… is that bad luck?" Victoria fell right into Emily's trap, smiling softly at her.

"Here. Wear these." She pulled out her sapphire earrings, handing them to her. Emily smiled, putting them on quickly and standing up.

"How do I look?" Victoria smiled again.

"Scared." Emily laughed, fixing her dress.

"You couldn't be more right."

"I need to get back out there… welcome to the family Emily." She left quietly and Emily sat back down, waiting for the music to start.

Emily took a deep breath, glancing in the mirror and seeing Nolan watching her.

"Ems are you sure you can go through with this?" She nodded, her eyes watering slightly.

"I vowed to avenge my father… I have to do this" He shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at herself in the mirror.

"This is the rest of your life Emily… what if you don't get revenge? What if you lose your whole life, trying but never succeeding?" She shook her head, fixing her makeup slowly.

"Trust me Nolan… Today is just the first real step."

"What are you going to do?" She shrugged, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm going to walk down that aisle… and become Mrs. Daniel Grayson." Nolan sighed, nodding and squeezing her shoulders in support.

"Good luck Ems." He left quietly and the girls came back in, smiling and handing her the flowers.

"It's time!" She took a deep breath and Ashley pulled the veil down over her face. She took a deep breath as the doors swung open to the church, her two bridesmaids walked down first, and then her. As she walked down the aisle she glanced through the crowd, she hardly recognized anyone there. As she looked towards the back she saw Declan, Jack and Amanda, all sitting quietly. She felt her eyes watering, tearing them away to look at Daniel. She plastered a smile on her face and he grinned, his eyes crinkling as he held his hand out for her. She took it slowly, smiling at the priest as the ceremony began.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? **


End file.
